1. Field
Provided are anti-reflection films for a foldable display device and foldable display devices employing the same, and more particularly, anti-reflection films that are sufficiently flexible to be applied to a foldable display device and foldable display devices employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when there is external light, the external light is reflected or scattered on an image displaying surface of a general display device, and thus visibility of an image displayed on the display device decreases. Therefore, such a problem of scattering or reflection needs to be resolved. Especially, along with the developments in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), laptops, or the like, display devices are more frequently used in the outside environment with abundant external light. Therefore, a need to resolve such a problem is increasing.
Various suggestions have been made to resolve scattering/reflection of external light as stated above. For example, in the case of an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, a method of attaching an anti-reflection film on the image displaying surface of the OLED display device is generally used. Anti-reflection films of various structures are being developed. Such an anti-reflection films may absorb light reflected/scattered on the image displaying surface of a display device and transmit only the image displayed on the display device. Therefore, images displayed by a display device may be viewed more clearly.
Along with the developments in organic light emitting materials and bendable organic transistors, portable display devices that may be folded or rolled are being commercialized. For example, various foldable display devices mainly employing an OLED are being developed. It is necessary to attach anti-reflection films as stated above to the foldable display devices. However, materials for anti-reflection films developed hitherto are relatively weak to bending, and thus anti-reflection films may be damaged by repeatedly folding and unfolding the foldable display devices. For example, anti-reflection films generally employ tri-acetyl cellulose for a protective film and elongated polycarbonate (“PC”) for a light phase delay film, where such materials are hard materials and are easily broken when bent.